


Crescent Moon

by NegativeDiva



Series: Moonlight [3]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Late Night, Shy had spent the day working. During a tiring night, Kira offer him a ride, but Shy can't help but thinking about their time together as Lagrange Point.





	Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to finish this because yesterday Shy's solo music sample was out and I just want to write about how much Shy is happy and treasuring all the moments he had with everyone in Pythagoras Productions!! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the rush, I will write Shy happy moments with everyone or one short fic for each song and well, SeeU soon!

Crescent Moon

His work was finally over. He didn't like much spending that much time inside the agency with so much work to do, when those times happened all he wanted was to sleep and just wake up at midday, but he knew that the four alarms he had put in his cellphone would definitely wake him up before he could.

As Shy's feet stepped out of the elevator to the lobby, he could see the body of his partner spread all over one of the sofas, his mouth was even open and the black haired man was sure he saw a drool on his mouth.

He approached the bigger man and slapped his head for him to wake up and in a startle the man sat normally on the sofa.

"Shy!" Kira said once he saw the one before him "Good job on your work today!"

"You were drooling." The black haired man said with his cold purple eyes looking to the silver one who now was desperately trying to wipe the drool off his mouth "What are you doing here?"

With no words, the taller one stood up and took his friend by the hand, pulling him out of the agency to the street where a single bike was seen.

"I came to give you a ride!" 

Usually he would refuse and be mean to Kira, saying he wouldn't risk his life on a dangerous ride with his friend... But right now... He was so tired he didn't mind to just take the helmet and accept it. 

He was surprised to see Shy accepting so willfully his ride, but maybe the tiredness was too much for even to refuse it. They both got in the bike and soon they went off the agency.

The ride was quiet and calm, every traffic light they stopped, Shy took the time to appreciate the moon. Today was a beautiful crescent moon that shone on the sky.

"Appreciating yourself, Prince of the Moon?"

"Why are you looking to me? Put your eyes on the street, I don't want to be part of an accident." The black haired one said in his usual tone

"That's mean, trust your friend... Besides..." He turned his head back to the street and kept the ride "I understand it, the moon is beautiful today..." 

"Yes... It is..."

They didn't took long to finally arrive at Shy's building. Kira helped his friend taking out the helmet and getting out of the bike. While his friend get all things ready to go, Shy took the time to look at the moon one more time and getting distracted by the beauty of the shining satellite on the sky he barely noticed Kira taking out his cellphone to take a picture until the light flashed on his face and the silver haired man laughed of his startle.

"Stupid Dog, what are your thinking!" The black haired man said trying to hit Kira that kept laughing and trying to defend himself with his hands

"No, no.... Is just..." He turned the cellphone to Shy who finally could see the picture "You seemed so happy to appreciate the moonlight today, that I had to take a picture!" 

Kira wasn't wrong, he was quite happy looking to the beauty of the moon, appreciate it was something he always liked to do because it reminded Shy of himself. The beautiful moon that shines and illuminates the dark night sky, people always saw the moon as something pretty and romantic, something to be appreciated, but what would be the moon without the sun. That's exactly how Shy was, just like the sun illuminated the moon for it to be able to light the dark skies and show it's beauty to the people, Kira was the one who completed Shy during their jobs as idols. Shy wouldn't be where he is right now if it wasn't that fateful encounter with Kira, his solo career wouldn't be as successful as his career with Kira, that because Kira illuminated all his best features as an idol, just like the sun illuminated the moon.

He sighed.

"Just go home. It's late, we are going to wake up early tomorrow..." Shy chopped slowly Kira's head softly

"Get in the building first, I want to be sure you are safe before I go..." He started "I mean, the sun doesn't have much of a purpose when it has no moon, don't you think?"

"... Stop being stupid, of course it does."

With no words Kira just lifted his hand close in a fist, noticing what he wanted to do, Shy just answering by closing his hand as well and bumping each other's fist. The sun prince needed no words to tell him what this meant. Shy and Kira had the same feeling, they felt like they completed each other and their life wouldn't be close as great as it is now. Maybe Lagrange Point wouldn't be able to hold together as a group, but they knew one thing. Their friendship would last forever.

"Night, Shy!"

"Good Night, Kira... See you tomorrow." Shy entered in the building and as soon as he did, Kira turned on his bike and went in direction to his house.

Yes, their friendship would last forever... Just like the moon and the sun.

A bond that would keep for an eternity and that Shy would surely treasure like all the moments they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just would like to say that Shy calling Kira stupid dog is Canon... And this is my happiness.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, this one wasn't exactly romantic (because I die ror KiraShy Bromance), but I hope it still good enough.


End file.
